Comeback
by xAracnaex
Summary: Jay's back from his injury and wanting to surprise Adam. He surprises him alright, but at what cost?


_Author's Note: Okay guys, you get a treat because rosiewitch24 posted a story without telling me and we have a deal that whenever one posts a fic, the other has to as well. I kinda sorta posted without her the other night, so it's kinda my fault haha. Anywho, I wrote this back in February but I didn't want to post it 'til now because one, I had some fine tuning to do, and two, I didn't want it to get lost in the traffic of other fics with these two. Also, please go read Rosie's stuff, she's got several posted stories, making it so there's a little something for everyone, and her writing is soooo amazing :D Alright, done ranting now, please enjoy I write for the feedback of you lovely people._

_~Aracnae_

Disclaimer- I am the owner of nothing except for a dirty mind that comes up with all of this stuff XD 

Jay grinned as he walked backstage at the arena. It had been about six months since he'd been on the job and he'd missed it. He loved being able to be at home but there was only so much down time he could take before starting to go stir crazy.

Tonight was the night of Elimination Chamber pay-per view and he wasn't technically supposed to be here but he couldn't stay away any longer.

He was doing his best to stay out of view, and it was working. He got there just in time to catch the chamber match for the World Heavyweight Championship on one of the monitors backstage.

Jay couldn't help but laugh as Paul punched Barrett in the face and he was eliminated. It was a brutal match, but nothing compared to the ones of years past.

As he saw Adam take out Rey for the win, he was more than happy. He was ecstatic. His happiness was short lived however as he saw Alberto Del Rio rush the cage and attack Adam.

Jay saw red and he ran towards the Gorilla, tearing down the ramp and into the cage. He speared Del Rio, taking time to beat his ass before a team of refs came to pull him off. Del Rio managed to get to his feet before Jay broke the hold of the refs and hit him with the Killswitch.

After a few more minutes of beating up Del Rio, he got pulled away again and he backed out of the ring. His music played and he just barely saw the look of shock on Adam's face as he made his way backstage.

He was mobbed as soon as he got behind the curtain.

"What the hell, you aren't supposed to be back yet!" Glenn exclaimed.

"I couldn't stay home anymore man. You know how that is." Jay shrugged.

"Yeah I do, but I just hope Teddy doesn't kick your ass." Glenn shook his head.

"Eh, I'll be fine." Jay laughed.

Glenn placed a hand on his shoulder. "Glad to see ya back Jay."

"Thanks Glenn, it means a lot coming from you." Jay smiled.

Rey came over to him now. "You're crazy. You're…you're crazy!" the little man was bouncing up and down.

"Nice to see you too Rey. I see you've been taking care of Del Asshole while I've been gone."

"I've been trying to. Like Glenn said, I'm glad you're back, I just don't wanna see you get suspended over something stupid like this."

"Yeeeah…six months out on injury and get suspended the night of my major comeback…that could suck." Jay patted Rey on the head. "Don't worry about me, I'll be fine."

Del Rio was helped backstage by the refs now and he glared at Jay.

Jay just grinned and waved at him. It was all Rey could do to keep on his feet he was laughing so hard.

Paul walked over to the two men and slapped Jay on the back. "Nice comeback."

"Why thank you." Jay was now getting anxious, waiting for Adam to come backstage.

They hadn't seen each other in over a month, with all the crap Adam had been going through with Vickie and Nick, and Jay missed him.

Adam finally came back, walking over to Jay but saying nothing. Paul grabbed Rey by the arm and drug him away, leaving the two alone.

"Hey." Jay broke the silence.

"Hey." Adam replied. He shifted the title to his other shoulder before speaking again. "Walk with me."

Jay obliged and fell into step behind Adam. The two walked until they reached the locker room that had a sign taped to the door. The sign said 'Edge' on it and it looked like a five year old had drawn it.

"Nice." Jay laughed.

"Right?" Adam laughed as well and pushed the door open, motioning for Jay to enter the room.

As soon as the door was shut and locked, Jay closed the distance between himself and Adam, pulling the other into a heated kiss.

When he pulled back, Adam was grinning. "I wasn't expecting you to be here tonight…you aren't supposed to be back for a few more weeks…are you sure you're okay?" he rambled.

"I'm fine babe, I got cleared this morning and I couldn't stay away any longer. I was just gonna wait and surprise you but when I saw Del Asshole I couldn't help from running out there."

"It's okay Jay…as long as you're okay then I'm okay." Adam grinned.

Jay claimed Adam's lips again and gently pushed the other up against the door. He ran his hand through Adam's hair.

Once the kiss ended, Adam frowned. "It's not fair ya know."

"What's not fair?" Jay was confused.

"You don't have hair anymore, I can't grab it!" Adam exclaimed.

Jay laughed. "Wow Ads…I've had short hair for a long time now, and you're just now figuring this out?"

Adam glared playfully at him. "Not what I meant."

Jay shook his head. "I think we should celebrate that win of yours. First time in five years that somebody retained that title in the chamber."

"I'm good what can I say?" Adam teased.

"Come on ya cocky bastard, go get cleaned up so we can get to the hotel." Jay said seriously.

Adam nodded and went over to his gym bag, gathering what he needed for a shower.

Jay waited until he heard the water running before he decided he couldn't wait 'til they got back to the hotel and he began to strip.

He left his clothes piled on the bench and walked over to the shower room, "Make some room."

Adam jumped slightly, and then grinned. Jay slid in the shower behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist.

Jay kissed Adam's neck and reached down to stroke his length.

Adam groaned and melted back into Jay's chest. He'd missed his lovers touch, and began to thrust into his hand.

"Jay…" he ground out.

Jay smirked and picked up the pace a bit. He readied himself and whispered in Adam's ear.

"Tell me what you want."

"I want you to fuck me." Adam managed to say it plainly, but only after taking a few calming breaths.

"You sure?" Jay was teasing him now, plain and simple.

"Yes, fuck Jay, yes!" Adam was known for being impatient, and after not having Jay for so long, he was about to bust.

Jay made sure he was slick before sliding into Adam.

Adam moaned, bracing his hands on the wall in front of him.

Jay gave Adam a few moments to adjust before pulling almost all the way out and filling him with a snap of his hips.

Adam bit his lip to keep from crying out. He knew from experience that the shower walls tended to be thin.

He loved the feeling of Jay pounding into him, and was so happy that he wouldn't have to wait so long before the next time they were together.

The combination of Jay filling his ass and stroking his cock had his orgasm coming at him like a freight train.

Right in the middle of Adam's climax, a knock sounded on the door of the locker room.

"Jesus fuckin-WHAT?" Adam yelled.

"Come on Copeland!"

"Dammit Joey I'm a little busy!"

"Teddy's lookin for you! We still can't find Reso. Hurry up or you're gonna get fired." Joey threatened.

Jay couldn't help but laugh, hiding his face in Adam's back to muffle the sound.

"I'm not gonna get fired Joey, I'll be there in like five minutes." Adam growled.

He let his head fall against the wall of the shower with a thud. "Fuckin' perfect timing."

"It's okay babe, we always have later to make up for it." Jay assured him.

"Okay." Adam sighed.

Jay pulled out slowly and turned Adam around for a quick kiss. "Get finished, I'll wait in the other room."

Adam nodded and dumped some body wash into his hand.

Jay walked out into the main room and grabbed a towel. He dried off and slowly pulled his clothes on. He was fixing his hair when Adam came back in and began to get dressed.

Once both men were ready, Jay walked to the door. "Ready babe?"

"I hope so. You better not get suspended or I'll kick your ass old man."

"Old man my ass, you're a month older then I am." Jay laughed.

"Again, not my point. Come on, let's go get yelled at." Adam grinned and stole a kiss before they headed out into the hall.

Jay couldn't stop the smile on his face. His first night back after six months, he interferes in a match, has sex in the locker room, almost gets caught, and is getting called to the principal's office.

"Life on the road…oh how I missed you." he chuckled to himself.


End file.
